1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation system used in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A navigation system known in the related art sets a route to a destination and guides a vehicle to the destination by indicating the route on a map on display or providing the driver with audio instructions or visual display instructions indicating the direction in which the vehicle should advance at an intersection (guidance-requiring intersection) where the vehicle needs to make a turn along the route. Such a navigation system may provide driver-friendly instructions when three or more guidance-requiring intersections are present in succession, by displaying the shapes of the two guidance-requiring intersections closest to each other in combination and indicating the vehicle advancing direction with an arrow over the display (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2001-59731).